Shadowed Heart
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Lieutenant of Squad 2, Shana Yamada is well known through the Seireitei, not only for her role as the head of the Patrol Corps, but for her constant fighting with the golden haired Captain of Squad 5, and is happy with her place in the Soul Society. A mistake in her judgement ends up costing her everything, but becoming a Vizard may end up being the best thing to happen to her.
1. Lieutenant Yamada of Squad 2

**Welcome to my new fic!**

**I have been writing and rewriting this kind of Bleach fic for several years now, and finally I'm happy with how it's going.**

**This will be going from events around 110 years before the start of the series, going through the events of the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, and then on from Ichigo gaining his Shinigami powers, and will be ending around the Fullbringer Arc, depending on how I decide to end it.**

**I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lieutenant Yamada of Squad 2

The forest by the Rukongai was silent except for the rustling of leaves and grass as a gentle breeze blew through the area. Birds sang in the trees, undisturbed by the young woman who walked through the forest, not making a sound. Her bare feet managed to avoid any twig that would reveal her presence in the forest.

Another wind blew past, pushing the loose strands of her black hair into her face. With a quick brush of her hand, she pushed them back behind her ears, as her blue eyes scanned her surroundings. So far, she had found nothing, and let out a quiet huff of irritation. Her fingers brushed her skirt idly as she moved around another tree, before crouching down. A small smirk spread across her face as she found fresh traces of movement nearby.

Shana continued to move, following the trail that led her towards her target. It didn't take her long to pick up on the faint trace of the Reiatsu that was being badly suppressed. Her strides became less purposeful and more stealthy as she lowered herself into a crouch. She could hear the frantic breathing of the panicked individual nearby, and increased her pace, before stopping behind a tree.

Peering out, the young woman spotted her target, who had stopped and was looking around wildly for any sign of people. Ready to take him down, Shana shot out from behind the tree. The man spun around with a wild cry and swung the blade in his hand, but she disappeared and appeared behind him, putting her blade to his neck.

"Let me go! You can't make me go back there!" the man wailed, trashing around in Shana's grip. He seemed almost oblivious to the sword around his neck, which was cutting into his throat and causing blood to run down his neck.

"You're under house arrest, you know this," Shana spoke patiently, her grip on him far too strong for him to break. "You have to go back," her words incited a wail as the man continued to plead with her.

"Please, just let me go, I'll never tell anyone," he pleaded. "I'll pay you!" he added, hoping desperately to sway her.

"You know I can't do that. This forest is filled with people searching for you," Shana told him, which wasn't entirely true. Yes, she had enlisted others in the Patrol Corps, but only 3 others. The man wasn't exactly the biggest priority, and the only reason Shana herself was there was on her Captain's orders. "Stop resisting, it's pointless," Shana sighed as he continued, before looking up sharply as she heard a loud snap.

"Oh my, have I stumbled on some sort of twisted rendezvous?" Shana's eyes narrowed as she scowled at the blond haired Captain of Squad 5, who was viewing the sight before him with a bored expression.

"Hirako, would you get the hell out of here? I'm trying to do my damn job," Shana growled at him as the man in her grip stared at him with a terrified expression.

"Really? Cause the way ya carry on, you'd think ya were taking out several men attempting to form an uprising at once, rather than arresting someone who looks like he's about to piss his pants," Shinji commented, still looking bored as Shana bristled. She could feel herself going red, and cursed herself, trying to keep calm.

"I swear to God Hirako, if you don't get out of here I'm going to-" Shana stopped abruptly when the man in her grip let out another desperate wail. "Oh shut up!" Shana put a hand over his face and cast a kido. The man crumpled to the ground, and Shana looked up at Shinji, a furious glare in her eyes. "Thanks for fucking up my mission, asshole!" she snarled at him.

The long haired Captain surveyed the girl who was radiating anger as she pointed her blade at him. Her black hair, which could possibly rival his in length, was tied up in a messy ponytail with parts falling out, looking like she'd rushed putting it up. She was skinny and not very tall, wearing a sleeveless top and skirt for her uniform, with nothing on her feet. There was a long scar across the bridge of her nose, and another by her chin.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who messed up," he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"_You _were the one who distracted me, jackass!" Shana snarled as she stormed over to him, getting very close. "What the hell are you even doing out here?" she demanded as she glared up at the grey eyed captain.

"Y'see this, Princess?" Shinji tapped the Lieutenant's badge that was tied to her bare arm. "And this?" he then gestured to the haori he wore. "This means I'm a higher rank than ya, and I don't gotta tell ya shit," he told her, which only served to make Shana's anger grow. Her fist clenched, and Shinji narrowly avoided a punch to the face.

"Call me Princess again and I swear to god Hirako, I will break your nose," she growled at him.

"Ya punch worse than Hiyori, _Princess_, at least the monkey can hit me," Shinji taunted, and dodged her next punch. "Ya should learn to respect the Captains, we're a higher rank than ya," he told her.

"Respect? I'll show you respect when you earn it, dickhead," Shana snarled at him, turning and sheathing her Zanpakuto in its holster over her shoulder as she walked away. She then hoisted the unconscious man over her other shoulder, and stormed off.

"Swearin' ain't cute Princess," Shinji called after her.

"Lucky for me then, that I'm not trying to look cute for a pervert like you!" Shana yelled without looking back.

"Then why are you wearin' that skirt?" Shinji insisted on getting the last word in, and was rewarded by a frustrated scream. Seemed like his walk to avoid paperwork was much more interesting than he intended, even if the Lieutenant of Squad 2 irritated him beyond belief.

1-2-3-4-5

Captain Yoruichi Shihoin of Squad 2 opened one eye lazily as papers went skidding across the floor in front of her.

"The mission went well I see," Yoruichi commented lightly as loud swearing drifted over to her. The others who were seated nearby in front of their Commander, watched as their Lieutenant threw what could only be described as a temper tantrum.

"It would have gone _fine,_ had that _idiot _of a Captain not gone and shown up! In the middle of a forest!" Shana shrieked as she paced angrily, her reiatsu flaring with every pronounced word. Soi Fon rolled her eyes as Yoruichi just laughed, instantly knowing who she meant. Only one person could rile up the woman so badly. "I had to knock him out with a kido to stop him from injuring himself with my damn sword even more," she told the noble.

"What? That's pretty great!" Yoruichi started to laugh louder, and Shana flushed red. "I told you not to worry about that guy, you should have let your subordinates in the Patrol Corps deal with it," she told Shana, who just growled and continued pacing.

"I know, it was supposed to be a simple mission!" Shana threw her hands up in the air as Yoruichi just watched, amused. "But that _jackass_ had to come along and mess it all up! Urgh, he's lucky I didn't break his nose," she muttered in a growl.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Shana stopped abruptly at Yoruichi's light voice. "I have another request for you," she smiled.

"No..." Shana groaned, not liking the smirk on her Captain's face. "Please don't make me go there. If I have to put up with the idiot again today I might kill him," she pleaded, rushing over to her Captain and going down on her knees to plead with her.

"I need you to take a message to Captain Hirako," she held out a letter, and Shana let out a wail, falling forwards and letting her face hit the ground. "Go on, go and continue with your sexual tension with him," Shana's face lit up bright red as she sat up abruptly.

"For the last time, I'd rather run myself through with my sword than go near him!" she told her firmly, snatching the letter from Yoruichi.

"There's no point in denying your feelings Princess," Yoruichi called after her.

"You mean the feelings of wanting to puke at the mere thought of going near him with any intention but to kill him?" Shana called as she left, which caused another round of the Noble's laughter. "And stop calling me Princess! I hate that stupid nickname!" she yelled.

* * *

**Hopefully, if people enjoy this, I'll continue it and update by the weekend, assuming work isn't too hectic. Let me know what you think anyway!**

**Please review!**


	2. Night Out

Chapter 2: Night Out

Having sent his lieutenant out on errands, Shinji was finally able to get some sleep without Aizen nagging him to get his paperwork done, instead of making him do it. The stack was slowly building up again, which was causing the lieutenant to make the unhappy sighing noises he made when Shinji was slacking off even more than usual.

That day just happened to be one of those days where he didn't want to work. It often followed an encounter with Shana, when he was too busy being irritated to actual bother doing work. Then again, Shinji rarely needed a reason to slack off. He was just lucky that he had one in the form of the woman who had taken a particular dislike to him back when they had been in the Academy.

Leaning back in his seat, he was just about to drift off when he felt a familiar reiatsu outside the door of his office. He sighed heavily, but didn't move, nor did he open his eyes.

"Message for Captain Dickhead," Shana announced, and without waiting, she opened the door.

"Don't ya have an entire unit dedicated to passin' messages?" Shinji asked, still not opening his eyes as Shana approached.

"Yes we do, and you still get me to hand deliver your damn messages from Captain Shihoin. Aren't you lucky?" there was a loud slam, which he assumed was Shana placing the letter down as delicately as usual.

"Oh yeah, so lucky to have the Princess here ruinin' my afternoon," the Captain yawned widely using his arms for a pillow and still not looking at her.

"This hasn't exactly made my day any better. I prefer limiting my time with you to the bare minimum," Shana growled, clearly getting more and more annoyed. "And stop calling me Princess. It's bad enough everyone else calls me it, I don't need to hear that shit from you," the lieutenant snarled.

"Then get a real messenger to do your job, so I don't have to put up with ya either. I prefer the days where I don't have to deal with a disrespectful Princess," Shinji told her, before there was a loud crash that echoed out of the office.

"Captain Hirako, what is going on?" Lieutenant Aizen hurried inside, having heard the noise, and stopped in the doorway when he found Shinji on the ground, under his overturned desk. Shana was stepping back, and Aizen quickly guessed that she had kicked over his desk.

"I warned Captain Shihoin that I might kill him," Shana just shrugged lightly, turning and walking out without another word as Aizen stared after her, before looking back at his groaning Captain, who was surrounded by all of his paperwork.

"She might kill me? I might kill her," Shinji complained as he looked around at the mess made, shoving his desk off himself. Aizen looked at the mess that was left behind, and sighed heavily, knowing exactly who was going to have to clean it all up.

1-2-3-4-5

"You kicked over his desk?" Yoruichi burst out laughing. Shana was sitting in front of her, her legs crossed and her arms folded as she quivered a little with anger. "All I asked was for you to deliver a message! How does this always happen?" Yoruichi fell over as she continued to laugh.

"I told you. I'm not your messenger. The more you send me to that dickhead to give him messages, the more I'll lose my temper with him," she told her Captain, who was leaning back, laughing hard. A faint trace of a blush rested on Shana's cheeks as she waited for Yoruichi to stop laughing.

"I know, that's why I send you," Yoruichi told her amidst her laughter, making Shana roll her eyes. That she had guessed some time ago. "Oh Shana, you make your feelings so obvious," the blush increased as Shana's eyes widened. "Why don't you just admit that you _like _him," Yoruichi prodded, and Shana stood up abruptly.

"Either you're delusional, or you just enjoy seeing me get nauseas at that thought. Either way, I'm leaving now," she announced, walking towards the door.

"Go out and relax Shana, you could do with it," Yoruichi called after her.

"Not a bad idea Captain," Shana replied lightly. She looked up as Kisuke Urahara arrived, and he smiled at her.

"Hi Shana, eventful day?" he asked her pleasantly. His smile faded when she grabbed the front of his robes.

"We're going drinking," she announced, pulling him back out.

"Oh? Ok," he accepted it quickly, glancing around at Yoruichi with a puzzled expression. She just grinned back, leaning back and closing her eyes.

1-2-3-4-5

"Come on _Shanaaaa_, tell me what happened," Urahara pleaded as they sat in a bar, already on their second bottle of sake. Both their faces were flushed, and Shana was barely more composed than her companion.

"Nope," she told him, popping the p and making him pout. "Don't bother with that crap, you know you ain't cute," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Awww, you said the last time that I was cute!" Urahara complained as he fell on her. Shana started to laugh, shoving him off her.

"Get off me you idiot, show your superior some respect," she scolded, shoving him, but he wouldn't budge.

"We interrupting here?" the two looked up to see a couple of others wanting to join them. The Captains of Squads 3 and 8 stood in front of them, along with the Lieutenants of Squads 8 and 10.

"That depends, did you bring more sake for my table?" Shana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shana my dear, of course we did," Kyoraku smiled as he set down another two bottles on the table. Shana cheered as everyone sat down. "So, I hear more trouble went down between you and Captain Hirako," Kyoraku's comment made Shana's smile drop, and she groaned.

"Can we just forget about it? I don't want to talk about it," she complained, pouring herself another drink.

"Oh come on," Natsuki Hamasaki, the Lieutenant for Squad 10, pouted at her best friend. "It's always so funny, what did you do?" she asked eagerly.

"None of your business," Shana replied lightly as she took a drink. "So let's talk about something else instead," she told them, ignoring Natsuki's disappointed expression.

Much to Shana's relief, the discussion changed, and they spoke and laughed for hours as bottle after bottle of sake was split between them.

"More sake over here!" Lisa called as Natsuki polished off another bottle and hiccuped loudly. Her eyes were hooded and she was swaying a little.

"Lightweight," Shana taunted her friend, who scowled.

"Am not-" Natsuki hiccuped again, making everyone laugh. "Am not a lightweight!" she protested lightly. "You're a...a lightweight!" she accused Shana, who was leaning her elbow on the table and balancing her head in her hand.

"Say that without hiccuping and then we'll talk," Shana just smirked back, taking another swig. Beside her, Urahara was snoring loudly. Natsuki pouted at her, but it was ruined by another hiccup.

"So come on Shana, what did you do to Shinji earlier?" Rose pressed, and Shana went red, her smirk dropping.

"You're really not going to stop until I tell you, are you?" she sighed.

"Nope," was the unanimous reply, which woke Urahara. He snorted, and blinked several times, before following everyone's gaze to Shana as she seemed to debate whether to tell them.

"Fine," all of them leaned in, including the still confused third seat beside her. "I kind of...kicked his desk over on top of him," Shana admitted in a small voice, going red. Stunned silence fell over her drinking companions as they stared at her, their jaws hanging open.

Then Kyoraku burst out laughing, snorting loudly as he fell backwards. Shana rolled her eyes as the others followed suit, laughing loudly in disbelief. Shana rolled her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn even brighter. "Why do I tell you these things?" she wondered aloud, wondering when their laughter would stop. Judging from how hard they were laughing, it would be a while.

"You know," Lisa, who was the most composed of the drunken Shinigami and was hiding her chuckling behind her hand, spoke up and earned Shana's attention. "Captain Hirako is the only one who you fight with," Shana frowned, not liking where this was going. This was often how Yoruichi's accusations started.

"You do have a point," Rose nodded in agreement, having been the second most composed there. Kyoraku and Natsuki were still rolling on the floor and Urahara was trying to hide his own laughter from the scowling woman beside him. "Why is that?" Rose's eyes were slightly focused on Shana now. The Lieutenant stiffened, and looked down at her drink.

"She won't say," Natsuki hiccuped as she managed to calm down and sit back up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "She's never told me," she told them. Shana just shrugged, and took a swig of her sake before reaching for the bottle.

"Are you in love with him?" Lisa's abrupt question made Shana jolt, and she knocked the bottle over, scrambling forwards to catch it before it spilled. Her vision swam from the quick movement, and she prayed her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"No!" she exclaimed once she ensured the bottle was secure.

"You sure? You two would be pretty cute together if you stopped fighting for five seconds," Rose commented lightly.

"We are not having this discussion," Shana told them firmly, willing her face to stop burning and her heart to stop pounding painfully against her ribcage.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Kyoraku commented.

"And I think I will take Captain Kyoraku beginning to quote Shakespeare as my cue to leave," Shana stood up, downing the last of the bottle of sake and earning several complaints in response. She stumbled a little, before managing to balance. "Goodnight all," with an airy wave, she began to walk off, before Natsuki latched onto her arm.

"We were only playing," Natsuki pouted at her as Shana continued to walk, swaying. "Hey, let's go to the hot springs soon, we haven't been in-" she was interrupted by a hiccup that made Shana smile, amused. "_Forever_!" she exclaimed loudly, releasing Shana to throw her hands up into the air. Shana laughed, catching her as the girl stumbled.

"Alright, we'll go to the hot springs soon," Shana told her as she helped her friend continue to walk. "But for now, let's get you to bed, ok?" she suggested.

"Bed sounds – hic – good," Natsuki nodded in agreement, her voice slurring even more as she leaned even more on Shana, who giggled and helped her along.

* * *

**I grew really attached to Natsuki really fast, and had a lot of ideas for her before settling on the one I've gone for. But I realised how much I really love her Zanpakuto, which will be revealed eventually!**

**Hope you like it! If you have any thoughts or suggestions, please let me know!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Worst Time For A Hangover

**I hope this is being enjoyed haha, I'm enjoying writing it and I'd like it if it was enjoyable to read!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Worst Time For A Hangover

Letting out a whine as she rolled onto her side on the sofa of the Squad 2 office, Shana put her arms around her head in an attempt to hide from the sunlight that streamed in.

"Dammit, why does the Captain always suggest I go out the night before she dumps all her paperwork on me?" she complained to herself, trying to ignore the stack of paperwork on the desk in front of her. Yoruichi had been called away, and had left a mountain of paperwork for Shana to do in her absence. The Lieutenant was sure that she did it on purpose. She was certain that Yoruichi saved up the paperwork and then left it up to Shana when the woman was hungover.

'_Perhaps if you did not go out upon her suggestion, you would not suffer when she leaves you work_?' a deep, male voice echoed through Shana's head. '_Or, quite possibly, don't drink as much_?' he suggested.

"The last thing I need is for you to be all Mr Hindsight, old man," Shana groaned, and heard the low '_hmm_' that was the displeased noise that the spirit of her Zanpakuto made often when she called him an old man, or just when she was hungover or in a bad mood.

'_If you start now instead of complaining, perhaps you will get most of it done by the time Captain Shihoin returns_,' the voice spoke up again after a few minutes.

"Well, I could do that," Shana opened her eyes to view the stack in front of her. "But I think I'm going to take a nap instead," the voice sighed heavily as Shana rolled over to her other side, turning her back on the paperwork and closing her eyes.

_The clash of metal meeting metal echoed through the air as the class practised Zanjutsu. Those who had not yet gained their Zanpakuto used the ones provided, and mastered their sword-fighting skills that they had honed over six years._

"_Oi, Yamada," Shana moved her to look up at her Sensei, who was standing over her, his arms folded. "Do you feel like getting in some practise today? Or are you going to read through another class?" he asked her, and she let out a wide yawn, setting down her book._

"_I wouldn't mind either option Sensei," she grinned, but got to her feet and brushed off her white and red uniform as her teacher rolled his eyes. "But I suppose I can practise," she decided._

"_Just because you're one of my best students doesn't mean you can slack off Yamada. Or you, Hirako," the Zanjutsu Sensei called over to the sleeping student who was sprawled in the grass. He woke with a snort, and rolled over to scowl at him. "Spar against Yamada," he instructed as he sighed and got up, running his hand through his blond hair._

"_If ya insist," Shinji walked over to where Shana was standing, looking a little amused. While the two were some of the only ones who had learned the names of their Zanpakuto and had been in the same classes for most of their time in the Academy, they had rarely spoken, except to swap barbs while sparring._

"_I wonder Hirako, do you actually sleep at night, or do you wait until you're here?" Shana asked as she drew her Zanpakuto and pointed it at him._

"_And I wonder if ya actually know how to use that, considering ya just read instead of actually practisin'," Shinji replied as he wrapped his long fingers around the handle of his blade and tensed, leaning forwards. After a moment, Shana seemed to flicker out of sight, and Shinji raised his blade to block hers as it came very close to his face._

"_Careful there Hirako, you don't want to lose your pretty hair, do you?" Shana taunted as she jumped back._

"_Sounds like you're jealous Yamada, do you like my hair better than yours?" Shinji asked as he lowered his blade a little. Shana laughed under her breath, still pointing her Zanpakuto at him._

"_Would you two stop insulting each other and just practise already?" their Sensei groaned, putting a hand to his face as Shinji moved this time, going on the offensive._

Shana woke from the memory she had been dreaming of, and was greeted by a familiar collection of smells that were very close to her. There was a strong smell of sandalwood, spices, and strangely enough, peaches, before Shana caught a whiff of green tea and immediately knew who was standing over her, without needing to pick up on reiatsu. The combination of scents was entirely unique to one person.

"Hirako, what the hell are you doing in my office?" Shana asked in as cold a voice as she could muster, but it still sounded sleepy.

"Ya know Yamada, ya almost looked cute when ya were asleep, even if ya were drooling," Shana opened her eyes as she went red, and sat up, rubbing at her mouth furiously. She then looked up at Shinji, who was smirking over her.

"What do you want?" Shana stood up, and put a hand to her head as her hangover reminded her that it was still there. She moved around the sofa that she had been sleeping on, putting as much space between her and the Captain as possible.

"Looking for Captain Shihoin. Found you sleeping beside a stack of paperwork," Shinji shrugged, still smirking.

"The Captain barely ever comes here," Shana rolled her eyes, and leaned on the desk. "She's normally out on the main floor, but she's off on a mission. You'll have to come back later, preferably when I'm not here," she growled.

"Suits me fine," Shinji shrugged. "All I came to ask was for her to stop sending stupid messages for the sole purpose of having _you_ deliver them," he held up the letter that Shana had brought him before kicking over his desk.

"What?" Shana frowned, but as she went to walk over to grab the letter, Shinji suddenly went flying. He would have collided with her, but the Lieutenant managed to just about dodge the blond haired Captain, and he slammed into the wall. Raising an eyebrow, Shana looked over to see Hiyori standing in the doorway, her foot raised.

"Who the hell-" Shinji stopped abruptly when he saw the Squad 12 Lieutenant standing there, glaring at him.

"Hiyori, what brings you here?" Shana asked, smiling at the short blonde girl.

"Lieutenant's Meeting," Hiyori told her shortly, her glare still on Shinji as she dared him to say something. Shana groaned loudly.

"Do I have to?" she whined, and Hiyori nodded. "Fine," she grumbled. "Hirako, get out of my office," Shana spoke as she went to leave the room.

"Not your office," he groaned, and earned another glare from Shana as she pulled Hiyori out of the room.

1-2-3-4-5

"Shana..." Shana was woken from her sleep by a soft voice nearby. "Shana, wake up," she opened her eyes as the voice grew a little more stern. In front of her stood a young man with black hair and blue eyes, who was scowling at her. "If you're quite done sleeping, maybe you could join in on our meeting?" the Lieutenant of Squad 4 asked her.

"What if I'm not quite done sleeping?" Shana yawned, and heard a couple of snickers from other lieutenants. When she saw the young man's frown deepen, she grinned. "Relax little bro, I'm listening," she told Seinosuke, who rolled his eyes and continued reading out the report in his hands. Shana made an honest attempt to try and pay attention to his droning, but her head felt like it had been filled with ants.

"If your brother doesn't stop talking soon, I think I may puke on him," Natsuki warned from Shana's right. The Squad 2 Lieutenant glanced to her best friend, and found she looked as bad as Shana felt. Her curly blonde hair stuck up, looking like it hadn't been brushed. Her brown eyes were bloodshot, and her normally flushed skin was pale as she looked like she was about to prove her words true.

"If he doesn't stop soon I'm going to fall asleep again," Shana whispered back, and glanced over to Lisa, who didn't seem to be suffering as badly as the pair were.

"If you see me drinking sake again in the next six months, slap me and remind me of this moment," Natsuki groaned, and earned a glare from Seinosuke, who heard her whispers as Shana snickered.

"I'm going to take full advantage of that," Shana whispered to her when her brother continued reading out the report. "At least, once my head stops spinning every time something moves," she added, and Natsuki giggled. When Seinosuke shot them another frustrated look, the pair tried their best to listen, but within minutes, Shana was asleep again.

"You know, it's kind of impressive that she can do that standing up," Lisa commented as she glanced to the sleeping woman, whose face was almost completely covered by her hair as it shadowed her. A couple of the others nodded in agreement, while the others rolled their eyes, used to Shana's antics.

1-2-3-4-5

"Captain Hirako was in your office? Why?" Natsuki asked curiously as the two walked out of the Lieutenants meeting together after it finally ended.

"Good question," Shana sighed, shaking her head a little. "He was saying shit about Captain Shihoin sending stupid letters for the sake of having me deliver them," she told Natsuki, who started to laugh.

"Well I can understand that. The two of you are hilarious," Natsuki giggled as Shana glared at her feebly, her headache still pounding away. "I mean, come on, you kicked his desk over yesterday," Shana went red and let out a huff.

"Cause he's an asshole," she told Natsuki. "I'm going back to the Squad 2 barracks now, I'm gonna get some more sleep before starting this paperwork," she decided, and Natsuki giggled.

"So you really don't like Captain Hirako?" she asked, and earned another glare. "I'm just saying, it's odd that he's the only person you don't get on with. You're even friends with Lieutenant Sarugaki, and she hates Squad 2. And people," Natsuki shrugged lightly.

"I have my reasons," Shana's voice was a little quieter now. "I'll see you at dinner," she raised a hand, before disappearing off. Natsuki sighed, wondering just what had created the animosity between the two.

* * *

**No idea when the next time I'll be able to update any of my stories since I've barely gotten anything written all week thanks to work.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
